


Never Again

by BetaRayBob



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetaRayBob/pseuds/BetaRayBob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rei is lost at sea and Nagisa wouldn't be able to live with himself if something were to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in between episodes 5 and 6.

The clap of thunder made him stir. Nagisa turned over onto his side, his bare back sticking to the plastic flooring of their tent. His hand reached out and grasped at thin air. That wasn’t right, there should be someone there. He cracked open one eye, his vision blurry from tiredness. He noticed the empty spot next to him and his eyes flew open and he sat up quickly. “Rei?!”

He scrambled up and opened the flap of the tent, his eyes scanning the shoreline. “Rei?!” He stepped out and into the storm, raising his hand up to his eyes to block the rain from getting into his eyes and obscuring his vision. He looked out into the ocean but couldn’t see anything. He turned around and ran over to the tent next to theirs, unzipping the front and bursting in, shaking Makoto awake. “Makoto! Haru! Rei is missing! Rei’s gone!”

Makoto sat up groggily, and it took him a moment to process what was going on. Once he understood what was going on, he shook Haru awake. “Haru! Rei’s gone, we have to find him!” Haru’s eyes snapped open immediately and he was already out the flap, pulling his shirt off. Nagisa and Makoto followed behind him, Makoto stripping himself down as well. Haru turned to look over at Nagisa, “How long?”

“I…I dunno! I woke up when I realized he wasn’t next to me anymore! I don’t know where he is. I didn’t see him anywhere, Haru.”

Haru turned his attention to the ocean in front of him, the waves reaching their high peaks, foam forming where the water met the shore. Haru pointed out into the distance. “There”. He was already in the water before Nagisa or Makoto could see what he was talking about, but once they saw it, it was impossible to miss. A small figure out in the distance between the islands, bobbing up and down among the crashing waves.

Makoto took off and dove into the water, Nagisa right behind him. The trek was dangerous, but their friend was in trouble. They needed to help him. All three of them fought against the waves, against the tempest that was working against them. Nagisa swam harder and faster than he had ever swam before. He had to help Rei, it was the sole thing on his mind. His arms were growing sore, his legs tired as he swam against a literal storm that wanted nothing more than to drag him down into the depths below.

\--

Rei clutched onto the kickboard for dear life, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the wet plastic. His eyes were closed tight, his lips pressed into a thin line. Screaming at the top of his lungs and the amount of water he swallowed caused his throat to feel raw. He didn’t think he was going to make it. He had been so stupid, how could he go into the ocean alone at night? It was all his fault, he was going to die and it was all his fault. He kicked his legs, but nothing happened. His goggles had fallen around his neck and were almost choking him. He could do nothing but hold on and pray that he got out of this. He felt the waves crash over him, he was soaked to the bone. He didn’t think he could ever be properly dry again. Not that it mattered, he had given up. He couldn’t feel the tears as they fell down his cheeks. His last thoughts were of the friends he had made, how he would do anything to see them again. See him again.

He felt another large wave hit him and he was pulled under. He panicked and the board slipped out of his hands. He felt weightless as he floated underwater and quickly reached up and attempted to break the surface. Once he had, he gulped down a deep breath and coughed. He let out one last scream for help before his vision went black and another wave crashed over him.

\--

Nagisa heard a yell coming from somewhere ahead of him and it gave him another burst of energy as he swam through the waves. He hadn’t seen Haru or Makoto since he got into the water, he assumed they were ahead of him. He didn’t care right now, his only thought was Rei. He heard a yelp from behind him but he gave it no mind. He continued swimming until his arms felt like they were going to fall off. After what seemed like an eternity, his hand shot forward and he touched something soft. He immediately stopped and grabbed onto whatever it was for dear life. He had grabbed Rei by the arm and he almost let out a sob. He pulled Rei in close, noticed he was still breathing, shallow but still breathing. He held onto him tight and started to pull him forward, towards the far island.

_Thank you thank you thank you. Oh my god thank you._

The next thing he knew, he felt soft, wet sand on his stomach as he crawled up onto the shore, dragging Rei behind him. He laid Rei flat on his back and grabbed his hand, holding it in his and holding it up to his lips, which he planted on the back of Rei’s hand. “I got you, Rei. I got you.”

He let go of the hand and placed his ear near Rei’s lips, feeling warm breath against it. “You’re still breathing. Good. Oh god, I don’t know what to do.” He stood up and cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling towards the ocean. “HARU! MAKOTO! I GOT HIM! HE’S HERE WITH ME!” He didn’t know if they could hear him, but he hoped they were okay. He heard coughing from behind him and saw Rei coughing up the water he had swallowed. He hurried over to him and fell down on his knees, clutching his hand again. “It’s okay, Rei. I’m here. I gotcha.”

Rei opened one eye and it focused on Nagisa, but it quickly shut again. He whispered Nagisa’s name, his voice hoarse and he fell silent. Nagisa began to panic and tilted Rei’s face towards him and noticed his chest was still going up and down. “Oh thank you. Oh god, don’t do that…”. He hadn’t noticed until now, but the storm had let up. Nagisa let out a sigh, the whole ordeal was over. He let go of Rei’s hand and laid down next to him, sliding over to lay next to him. He rest his head on Rei’s shoulder and threw his arm over his chest, grabbing his other hand instead. He linked their fingers together and he closed his eyes.

He would try to get as much sleep as he could before the day broke.

\--

The sun peeked out behind the clouds, and Nagisa scrunched his eyes tighter. He shifted around but couldn’t get comfortable. That was when he remembered he had slept on sand for the past couple of hours. Then the entire night’s events flashed through his head as he sat up quick, making sure Rei was still next to him. He let out a sigh of relief when he was. He shook him, calling his name softly. Rei groaned, his throat still sore and opened his eyes, his vision blurred due to his lack of glasses. “N-Nagisa?”

Nagisa grinned and helped him sit up. Rei winced, but didn’t complain. “I’m…okay?” Nagisa nodded and threw his arms around Rei, holding him close. “You’re okay! Oh thank goodness, you’re okay. You had me so worried. I thought I lost you, I thought I would never see you again. I don’t know what I would do without you, Rei. I love you!” Nagisa went quiet, but didn’t break his hold on Rei. He buried his face into Rei’s neck, wishing he hadn’t said that.

Rei hadn’t said anything, he sat there for a few minutes, and finally raised his own arms to wrap them around Nagisa’s torso. Their bare chests pressed against each other, keeping the other warm. The next thing Nagisa knew was that there was another pair of lips on his, but he didn’t complain. He leaned into the kiss, pushing Rei down onto the sand and climbing on top of him. Rei pulled away and let out a wince of pain but waved it away. He wasn’t going to let a little pain ruin the moment. He grabbed Nagisa by the back of the head and pulled him down, taking his lips in his own. His mind was racing. They were alive, Nagisa had confessed to him, they were alive, Nagisa was kissing him, Nagisa was on top of him, THEY WERE ALIVE!

Rei couldn’t help it and had to break their kiss because he couldn’t hold in the laugh. It was rough, hoarse, but it was a laugh all the same. Nagisa looked at him quizzically, his head cocked to the side. “Rei? What’s wrong?” It was a while before Rei could answer him, but once the laughing died away he did. His voice was sounded like the sand they were laying on, it hurt him to even breathe, but he would bear it for Nagisa. “We’re alive, Nagisa. And I love you, too. I love you, too.” Nagisa snorted and burst into giggles. “Yeah! We’re alive! And we love each other! Yay!” He kissed Rei again and climbed off of him, pulling him to his feet.

Down the shore, he could see two figures slowly making their way towards them. He held onto Rei by the arm and waved at Haru and Makoto as they came into view. He looked up at Rei and held onto him tightly. He was never going to let him go. He was never going to lose him again. Never again.


End file.
